You're Still There For Me
by WiseGirl1993
Summary: "After what happened with Liam, I lived in fear. I stopped eating, I stopped talking. I built walls and sealed everyone off. Brandon, I want you to know that you don't have to build those walls. You don't have to shut everyone out. You can talk to me." (Set after the rest of the Foster family learns about what Dani did. Callie talks to Brandon. Brallie friendship. One-shot.)


**Hi guys! So, I'm back! This time with a Fosters one-shot. It's my take on a scene I want, and hope happens. It's a scene where after Callie and the rest of the Foster household learns that Brandon was raped, Callie goes into Brandon's bedroom and just talks to him. Because, after all she knows what its like.**

**So, yeah! I hope you guys enjoy it and I'd really appreciate it if you'd read and review my other Fosters fanfic. It's called: ****_Living In The Past._**

**Besides that, well here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fosters.**

**...Oh and P.S I have to admit that this story was based on a Hannah Montana song...at least _sorta_. It was more based on a line in a Hannah Montana song. Before you judge let me explain: **

**I don't watch Hannah Montana, I haven't since I was little. But, my little sister is beginning to after I recommended it to her when she was bored one day. So, I was babysitting her and we watched an episode. I don't remember which one it was but there was a song that Hannah was singing to families that have people that are in the military. I think the song is titled: ****_Been Here All Along. _****And the line that this story is really based off of is:**

_**You're still there for me, wherever there might be. **_

**And in this story the point Callie is trying to send across to Brandon is that even if they're going to be brother and sister, that she is still there for him and he can still come to her, that he can still trust her, and that she wants him to trust her. **

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! Please review!**

**Oh and P.P.S This story isn't Brallie...well it is, but it's more of a Brallie friendship/sister-brother bond. I myself ship Brallie, but I thought I'd write a one-shot that wasn't romance Brallie, but just well _Brallie_ I guess. If that makes sense. I guess I wanted to write a story that would appeal to both Brallie and non-Brallie fans. Though, if you are a Brallie fan I do have a Brallie fanfic. (See my note about my Fosters fanfic above).**

**Alright, so now!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_"I was raped." Those words sent a chill down Callie's spine. But, the next words that came from his mouth made the situation worse. Much worse. "By Dani."_

_/_

Callie Jacobs stood outside Brandon Foster's door, unsure whether or not she should knock. She knew that Brandon probably wanted to be left alone, and she understood why. After what happened with Liam she hadn't wanted to talk to anyone, not even Jude.

But that was why Callie wanted to talk to Brandon. Because she'd kept quiet and keeping her feelings bottled up inside her hadn't done her any good. She was relieved when she arrived at the Fosters home and had Brandon to talk to about the whole situation with Liam.

She'd kept her feelings bottled up for way to long, and she wanted to talk to Brandon or...at least let him know she was there to talk _to_. That she understood, and that he could trust her.

She felt like they'd been so distant towards each other.

She didn't want to admit it but she'd gotten a bit hurt when she'd learned Brandon had gone to Lena and then to Stef and Mike about the whole situation with Dani, instead of coming to her. She knew that they weren't as close as they'd used to be and the logical thing to do was to go to Stef and Lena. But...she couldn't help but be a bit hurt. After all she still cared for him and even after she was adopted nothing would change that. She wanted him to know that. To know that she was there.

That she was someone to talk to.

Callie took a deep breath, deciding that she needed to talk to Brandon and tell him she was there, even if he didn't want to talk to her at the moment. Because, she knew that even if he didn't want to talk right away. Later, all he'd want to do was talk. And unlike Callie had, had he'd have someone to talk to. Someone other than some stupid therapist that pretended to care, while in reality just wanted his/her work day to end.

Slowly her fist hit the wood, filling the hallway with a few swift knocks in oppose to the silence from before.

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

It took four quick hits before Callie got a reply.

"Mom go away!" Came a muffled voice, that belonged to Brandon Foster.

Callie took that as a, "as long as you're not mom you can come in." And so she twisted the doorknob and gently pushed the door open, and stepping into Brandon's room.

It was a mess.

Clothes were strewn everywhere. His keyboard looked like it'd been toppled over in anger. All the books in his bookshelf were on the ground. And sitting in the middle of the mess, on the floor was Brandon Foster. "Mom, I said to go away." He mumbled, his voice scratchy and pained. It caused Callie to wince, and a few tears to fall down her cheeks. She knew what it felt like, what _this_ felt like.

"I'm not mom." Callie finally replied, causing Brandon to turn and look over at her. But, despite his head being turned towards her it didn't seem like he was really looking at her. More like looking through her, around her. Like, she wasn't there.

His expression was that of shock, anger, sadness, guilt and mostly fear and Callie wanted nothing more than for him to talk to her. But, Brandon had already looked away and was staring out the window.

Callie walked towards him, sitting on the edge of his bed, she looked down at him. He seemed so fragile, so numb, so wounded. Almost like he was a child all over again. A child whose feelings had been hurt. But this, the situation that Brandon had been in was far worse than getting teased by someone on the playground as a kid.

Brandon had been raped, and not by just anybody. By his dad's girlfriend. Callie couldn't imagine the stress, and guilt and sadness that Brandon was feeling at that moment.

And since Brandon wasn't saying anything Callie decided it was up to her to start the conversation, and just hope that Brandon spoke to her, or at least _listened_ to what she had to say.

"Brandon-" Callie began, but her Foster brother shook his head.

"No, Callie. Just _don't_. Don't pretend like everything's okay, and that everything will work out. Because nothing is okay. It will never be _okay_. Okay?" Brandon retorted, and Callie was shocked at how much anger was in his tone.

"Brandon." Callie tried again, and since he didn't interrupt her she continued. "I'm not your mom. I'm not here to tell you everything okay, or that everything will work out. I can't believe that you would think that I would ever say stupid things like that after what happened. Brandon...I know firsthand what you're feeling right now and-"

Brandon cut her off once again. "No, Callie. You don't. Yeah, you were raped. But you weren't raped by your dad's girlfriend!" Brandon responded.

A surge of anger flooded Callie but she tried her best to swallow it down and remain calm because she knew Brandon was just confused and hurt and angry and he was lashing out at her.

"Brandon, that detail doesn't matter when it comes down to it. We were both raped and..." By now tears were falling freely down Callie's cheeks. "It doesn't matter whether you were raped by an adult or a child, by your dad's girlfriend or a school teacher. We were both still raped, so, yes I do know how you're feeling." Callie paused, before continuing. "At least...at least you know Dani can't hurt you ever again, that she's in jail and you're safe. At least you know that. I live with a constant fear in the back of my mind that I'll run into Liam again and that it'll happen all over again..." Callie broke off as she attempted to control her tears.

Brandon just stared at her, not showing any emotions, or making any move to comfort her.

After a minute of just sitting there Callie finally continued. "Brandon, what I'm trying to say is after what happened with Liam...I lived in fear. I stopped eating, I stopped talking, even to Jude. I built walls and sealed everyone off. And I want you to know that you don't have to build walls. That you don't have to shut everyone out like I did. That you have a wonderful family that you can talk to. You can talk to moms, to Jesus, to Mariana, even to Jude. And Brandon, you can especially talk to me. I know...I know things between us haven't been...well...I just want you to know that you can come to me and that I'll understand. That you can trust me." Callie paused for a moment. "Even if, even if were going to be siblings I'm still there Brandon. You can still come to talk to me. You can still trust me." Callie finished.

Brandon stared at her, still showing no emotion. His gaze traveled around the room for a few moments before again returning to her, still showing no emotion.

Callie was getting irritated with how Brandon wouldn't even acknowledge her, or what she'd said. He just stayed silent, and after a few minutes of his silence Callie sighed, she knew that she couldn't force him to talk. If he wasn't going to talk, he wasn't going to talk. Callie rose from Brandon's bed. Staring the brown-haired and green-eyed boy straight on, before saying one final reminder.

"I'm always here to talk to, Brandon. No matter what, I'll always be here to talk to. I care about you, and even after I get adopted I'll always be there for you." Callie finished, giving him a weak smile before making her way towards the door.

"_Wait_." Brandon's voice was strained and sore and it caused Callie to stop, and turn back around so she was facing the wounded boy. The wounded boy who pretended that everything was fine and that he wasn't wounded. When, in reality he really was wounded, ever so wounded.

"Yeah." Callie murmured, her voice soft.

Brandon met her gaze, green on brown. Before he finally replied. "You're still there for me." He whispered.

Callie nodded, blinking away a few tears. "I'll always be there for you." She promised.

Brandon managed a small smile, and the two were silent for a few moments.

Just sitting there, and allowing those words to sink in. The fact that no matter what they'd be there for each other. Even if they became brother and sister. They'd still be there for each other. They'd still care for each other. That they'd always be there to talk to. To trust.

"Okay." Brandon stated, finally breaking the silence. He met Callie's gaze once again. "Let's talk."

And so they did.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I really hope we get a scene like this! Even if Brandon and Callie aren't being together, (though I hope they will be), I want more brother/sister scenes. **

**Not much else to say...remember if you're a Brallie fan check out my other Fosters fanfic. Oh! And if you watch Switched At Birth, I have a fanfic for that also :) **

**Please leave a review telling me what you thought!  
**

**Also, I'm interested how many of you guys reading this are Brallie fans and how many aren't? I'm curious.**

**~Bye! **


End file.
